


Gag reel

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, New stuff, No Plot, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Sex, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: The boys have rough sex involving a ball gag and bondage tape. Just porn.





	Gag reel

“Thought you loved hearing me moan?” Mickey complained, holding up the black ball gag that Ian had presented to him. 

“I do, but to see that, so hot Mick” Ian said, swooping over to bite at Mickey’s bottom lip, and run a hand over the hard-on he had in his jeans. “Plus, you will just have to be louder, than I will be able to hear you.”

“Shit dude, and you wanna blindfold me?” Mickey rolled his eyes, not opposed to the idea, but he loved being able to see Ian, and taste him. 

“And bind your hands, so you can’t get yourself off” Ian added, his lips ghosting over Mickey’s again. 

“Fuck” Mickey breathed out, so fucking turned on by the idea, but he didn't like to show that he liked being made helpless like this would. 

“Don't trust me or what?” Ian asked, his lips pressing to Mickey’s jaw line as the hand on the brunettes crotch undid his fly. 

“Wouldn't trust anyone else to do that shit,” Mickey gasped as Ian wrapped a hand around his dick, “fuck, trust you so much” Mickey moaned, moving his hips forward. 

“Let me take control, let me pleasure you” Ian whispered, his lips nipping at Mickey’s ear lobe. 

Mickey moaned, his hips jerking forward again. Fuck it, he was so turned on and wanted Ian on him now. “Yes please, do anything.”

Ian let out a small laugh, moving away from Mickey.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed” Ian demanded, watching as Mickey frantically stripped and clambered onto the bed, leaning himself up some so he could watch as Ian gathered the bondage tape, blindfold, and lube. 

Ian climbed over his partner, straddling just above Mickey’s hips, all his clothes still on. 

“Hands, forward” Ian said. 

Mickey quickly obeyed, dropping his head to a pillow and sticking both arms in front of him. Ian pressed both of Mickey’s wrist together, and bound them with the dark purple play tape. 

“Too tight?” Ian asked, slipping one finger under the tape. 

“Nope” 

“Good, have any last words?” Ian smirked, holding up the gag. 

“You gonna fucking kill me Gallagher?” Mickey smiled, letting out a small somewhat nervous chuckle. 

“Gonna murder your ass, if that's what you mean” Ian smiled, leaning forward to capture his mouth with Mickey’s. Their tongues connecting needy as they kissed. 

“Fuckin get on with it gingersnap” Mickey barked, his cock fucking desperate. 

Ian smirked, “pick up your head a little.”

Mickey did, Ian pressed the ball into Mickey’s open mouth, and attaching the buckle at the back of his head. As Ian removed his hands Mickey let his head fall back again. It was easier to breath than he thought it would be. Though the gag did feature small holes through the plastic ball that now kept his mouth wide open, yet filled. 

“Fuck, you gotta see this, so fucking sexy Mick” Ian breathed, his hands wandering over Mickey’s ribs. He had never seen anything sexier, Mickey looked beyond amazing like this, so compromised and open, pure lust in his eyes. 

“Can I take a picture?” Ian asked, pulling his phone out of his back pocket, “to show you later?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and made a grunting noise around the gag before shaking his head yes. Ian’s smile worth it.

Ian took a couple photos of Mickey’s beautiful gagged face, his blue eyes staring into the camera as a small drip of saliva ran down his lip. After wiping it away Ian put the phone on the nightstand and grabbed the blindfold. 

“Ready?” Ian asked holding up the black eye mask. 

Mickey nodded, trusting Ian compleatly to read his body languages and grunts. The room went dark for the brunette as Ian slipped the mask over his eyes, he let himself blink a couple times before just shutting his eyes. 

He felt Ian move off of him, and a couple light pitter patters around the room as he assumed Ian stripped. He then felt Ian’s hand run up his naked thigh and push his legs apart, Mickey completely willing. He continued to wait, and after a moment he felt Ian’s warm breath over his cock. He took in a breath through his nose as he waited for Ian to start blowing him, his cock twitching in anticipation, to long neglected. 

“Would like that, wouldn't you?” Ian spoke softly, a small smile on his lips as he watched the head of Mickey’s cock leak with pre-cum. 

Mickey made a grunting noise around the gag again, and shook his head yes. This evoked a little laugh from the redhead that only made Mickey grunt again. 

“Needy” Ian said, ghosting his lips over the inside of Mickey’s thigh. The action causing the dark haired boy under him to quiver. 

Ian then sucked at the same spot, his hand finding Mickey's dick. He pumped him a few times, still sucking hickeys to the inside of his thighs. 

Than Mickey felt Ian's hands on this side, rolling him over onto his stomach. He turned his head to the side, but let out a small grunt as his arms were crushed beneath his body.

“You okay?” Ian asked, his hands wandering over Mickey's back and butt. 

Mickey nodded yes, adjusting a little.

Ian hummed, taking two handfuls to Mickey's ass to spread his cheeks wide, Mickey bucking his hips into the bed in a pleased response. 

Ian smirked, “love this ass.” 

Mickey grunted. Rolling his hips into the bed again. He needed Ian to start doing something more. 

“No” Ian said, placing both hands hard on Mickey's hips to push him down so he could not move. “You want me to fuck you huh? Touch your cock?” 

“Mmmmmggghm” Mickey moaned through the gag, trying to push his hips up, but Ian was holding him down to hard. Mickey could feel Ian's nails digging into his hips, and know he would have marks later, but loved it. 

“Fucking beautiful” Ian coode, still holding him down with one hand as he lowered his body some to lick at the top of Mickey's crack. The action getting him a more high pitched sound from his boyfriend. 

Ian repeated the motion, letting both his hands push Mickey's thighs apart once again, as well as his cheeks before lowering his tongue over the dark haired boy's hole. 

Mickey let out a loud muffled moan as Ian started to rim him. Bucking his hips a little. 

“Bad boy” Ian said, bringing a hand down to smack Mickey’s perfect pale butt.  
Mickey let out a whimper, causing Ian to spank him again, harder this time. “Every time you move, you get two spanks, understand?” 

Mickey grunted, rolling his eyes as he shook his head yes. Really though he fucking loved being punished, being split open by Ian; so much so that the next time Ian went down to rim him Mickey bucked his hips, getting him two hard spanks that felt like the best fire. 

“Needy bitch you are” Ian commented, “you better stay still or I’m gonna have to strap you down.”

Mickey would not necessarily mind that, but that was for another play date. So he stilled his hips as Ian spit onto his hole, rubbing it around with a finger before pushing inside. 

“So tight” Ian breathed, swirling his finger around as he watched Mickey struggle to stay still, saliva and moans dripping around the ball gag. 

After a few more fingers were added and Mickey was sufficiently prepped Ian flipped his boyfriend over, he wanted to see that beautiful stuffed face as he fucked him. 

“Legs up and spread” Ian commanded, helping to put Mick in the position he wanted, scooting forward to place himself between his boyfriends legs. 

“So fucking beautiful” Ian gawked, running his thumb over Mickey’s spread bottom lip, running a tail of saliva over his jawline. 

Mickey picked up his head a little to receive Ian’s touch, relishing in whatever the redhead would give him. 

“Ready for me to fuck you?” Ian asked, caressing Mickey’s cheek. 

Mickey let out a pleading moan, shaking his head yes vigorously. 

Ian pumped his own cock a couple times, dripping some lube into himself before moving his hips forward to press into Mickey, breathing out a broken gasp as he filled the dark haired boy up inch by inch. 

He watched as Mickey made a plethora of pleased faces and let out numerous stifled moans around the gag in his mouth. Completely happy with his handy work so far as he started to slowly rock his hips forward and back, making sure to fill his boyfriend up good and plenary every time he bottomed out. 

“Mmmmmghh” Mickey gasped around the gag, he wanted Ian to move faster damnit, the slow pace was not enough, he wanted Ian to own his ass. 

“I know you Mick, you want me to pound this ass of yours, make you sore for days,” Ian hissed, watching as Mickey bit down on the gag and shook his head yes. 

“Better say please” Ian smirked, continuing at his slow pace just to tantalize his partner. 

Mickey mumbled the best please he could around the gag, the sounds more a high pitched whimper of silaballs; but Ian got it. 

He hosted Mickey's legs up farther, holding his ankles together, and bringing his hands up to meet with them so the joints of his feet and hands met hoisted high in the middle of his body. 

“Hold your ankles” Ian demanded, bringing his hands to the back of Mickey's exposed thighs as the brunette did what he was told. 

It was a straining position, due to his bound wrist it was hard to keep a good grip, and at the angle Ian was pushing his legs the mussels were straining. But as Ian picked up the pace, the deepness he was able to get was enough to have Mickey screaming around the gag, his whole body pulsing with pleasure. 

“Fucking like it like that?” Ian said through gritted teeth, snapping his hips as hard as he could as he dug his nails into the meat of Mickey's thighs. 

Mickey continued moaning as loud as he could through the gag, making sure Ian heard every little hitch in his noise, he wanted the redhead to know how undone he was making him. But after a moment or two he could not hold his legs up anymore, they were shaking to much and sweat was covering his whole body making things slippery. He let his legs and arms fall, his arms making a skin snaking sounds as the landed in his chest, his legs just thrown wider apart and to the side. 

“Fuck” Ian groaned, moving one hand to Mickey's calf to keep his legs wide as the other moved down to stroke his leaking cock. 

Mickey was done for at the point, he bit around the gag, and threw his head back, back arching as Ian hit his g-spot once again, the hand on his cock an added bonus that sent him over the edge. 

He practically screamed, his whole body contacting as he had a mind boggling orgasm. Being used and so constrained like this always made the finish better for him, it was the last ounce of letting go shooting out of him. Ian had every bit now. 

“Holy fucking shit” Ian moaned, he kept going at the same frantic pace, his movements erratic as his orgasm approached. The now lax and whimpering Mickey under him was fucking amazing, he was just limp and used as Ian continued to pound him, chasing the orgasm after another 30sec or so, shooting deep into his dark haired lover. 

“Fucking hell baby” Ian breathed, slipping out of Mickey to collapse on the bed next to him. Both boys laying in exhausted bliss. 

Mickey kept waiting for Ian to release him from his constraints, his arms were cramped and his jaw was sore. But after a couple minutes had gone by and Ian had not moved mickey rolled onto his side, flaying to touch Ian wherever he was, he could hear his labored breathing. 

“Oh shit, should help ya out huh?” Ian chuckled as Mickey practically rolled on top of him. He had almost forgotten that Mickey was still all chained up next to him. 

He first pulled the blonde fold off, and watched Mickey blinked at the sudden rush of light, his blue eyes somewhat watery. He than sat Mickey up, having to hold him up as he undid the gag, Mickey was just too spent to put any energy into anything. 

He open and closed his mouth, rotating his jaw once the gag was removed, his bottom lip seemingly kinda numb.

“Feel okay?” Ian asked noticed as Mickey moved his mouth.

“Mmhm, lil sore” he said with hooded eyes, body exhausted. 

As Ian undid the play tape he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Mickey's, they were puffy and wet still. 

“You did so good Mick, really did” Ian praised, watching as his boyfriends tired body fell back on the bed as soon as Ian let go of him. 

“Thanks, sleepy” Mickey mumbled closing his eyes. 

Ian smiled, he loved seeing Mickey so euphoric like this. 

Ian collapsed next to him, placing Mickey's head on his chest before pulling the blankets over them and flicking off the lamp. 

“Love you Mickey” Ian whispers, finding Mickey's hand to tangle their fingers together.

“Love you too” Mickey murmured, snuggling into his boyfriend. 

The boys slept very soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts for this series, leave it in the comments or on my tumblr. beautiful-hungry.


End file.
